


Halloween Movie Night

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Halloween Blurbs 2017 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Halloween, Honestly they're all so adorable, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, band movie night, for Muke at least, halloween fluff, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: What better way to spend Halloween than staying in watching movies and eating candy?





	Halloween Movie Night

I flop down onto the couch, landing in such a weird position that even my boyfriend looks at me strangely. I laugh. "Something wrong?"

Michael snorts, sitting on the arm of the couch. "You're a fucking weirdo, Luke." He laughs. "A complete weirdo."

"That's why you like me though, right?" I tease. Calum comes into the room with popcorn, groaning.

"No couple shit," He whines. "I wanna watch the movie in peace." We laugh.

"What are we even watching?" I ask, adjusting so I'm laying down normally. Calum bats Michael's hand away as Michael tries to steal his popcorn.

"I dunno," He replies finally, continuing to smack Michael.

"SWEENY TODD!"

We all glance over at Ashton. He freezes for a second, then laughs. "You asked."

Calum and Michael continue fighting for the popcorn. Finally, with a shit-eating grin on his face, he presses a kiss on Calum's cheek. He's stunned for a moment, confused. Michael takes the opportunity and steals the bowl from Calum, hurrying over towards me.

When he recovers, Calum glares at him. "That's not fair!" He whines. He looks to me for help, pouting.

I snort, glancing over at Michael. "Whore," I mutter under my breath. Michael catches it, smacking me on the arm. I laugh.

I grab a handful of popcorn as Ashton sets the movie up. Calum huffs, crossing his arms. I stare at him for a moment, still eating. Then I sigh, tapping my boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Let him have some."

Michael pretends to protest, but then laughs and gives in. Calum laughs too, shaking his head. Ashton glances over at us, shaking his head.

"It's a wonder we stand each other sometimes," He murmurs under his breath. I laugh.

Once he's got the movie set up, he goes to sit, but doesn't realize in time that Calum is already sitting there. Calum grunts in surprise, tensing. Ashton freezes, his eyes widening.

Michael and I exchange glances. Then we start snickering. Calum and Ashton glare at us, their cheeks bright red. Everyone kinda knows they like each other, but they won't admit it, so we don't press.

Strangely, Ashton doesn't make any moves to get up. He shifts awkwardly, making himself comfortable. I swear Calum might faint. I shake my head.

"They're adorable," I whisper, turning to the TV. Michael laughs quietly.

"Aren't they?"

About halfway through the movie, Michael starts resting his head on my shoulder. "This is boring," He murmurs. I smack him playfully.

"This is an amazing movie; You just don't have taste."

He laughs quietly. "You're such a fucking nerd."

"Tell me something I don't know."

He laughs again. Then his head shoots up and he hurries out of the room. I turn, staring after him in confusion. He comes back a moment later with a bag of candy. I snort, shaking my head.

When he sits next to me again, he whispers, "I can't believe I forgot we had this."

I chuckle. "Yeah," I reply, "I'm surprised your fat ass forgot."

He smacks me on the arm and I laugh. He rests his head on my shoulder again. Occasionally he'll let me have a piece of candy. Other times he'll bat my hand away and say something to the effect of "I love you and all but I don't love you that much."

At one point, I steal a glance at Ashton and Calum. Ashton is fast asleep, nearly falling off Calum's lap. Calum is resting his head on Ashton's shoulder, his arms around his waist. I smile slightly.

Once the movie is over, Michael gets up. "I'm putting in the Nightmare Before Christmas and no one can stop me."

I laugh, covering my mouth to muffle it a little. Ashton stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. Calum lifts his eyes slowly, a soft smile on his face. I can tell he's almost asleep too.

Once Michael's done that, he flops back down on the couch, accidentally landing on my leg. He yelps, getting back up and adjusting himself. He flips me off when I snicker. His face is bright red.

I nudge him. "$10 says they'll kiss before the night is over," I murmur. Michael snorts.

"Bet they don't until after midnight."

I extend my hand. "Deal."

Luckily, I don't think Calum hears us. If he does, he doesn't care all that much. He's just playing with his fingers, smiling softly. His mind is a million miles away. I can see it in his face.

Somehow, by the end of the movie, I'm the only one fully awake. Michael is snoring softly on my shoulder; Calum is nodding off, but he's still vaguely awake. And of course, Ashton is still very much asleep.

I gently take another piece of candy from the bag. Michael stirs, but doesn't wake up. I debate getting up, but decide against it. I can let Michael sleep a bit. Plus he'd probably get really annoyed if I woke him up.

I move my hand, lightly running my fingers through his hair. I glance over at the other two again. I raise my eyebrows, smirking a little.

Calum, barely still awake, has his face pressed into Ashton's cheek. He's humming quietly, occasionally shifting. I don't think he'd notice me if I called out to him.

After a while, my arm starts hurting. Sighing, I lightly nudge Michael awake. He groans, rubbing his eyes. I nudge him, nodding towards our bandmates.

He turns his attention sleepily to them. He freezes, a grin slowly spreading across his face. He glances at me and I mirror his grin. I pat him on the shoulder.

"I don't know about you," I say, "but I want a milkshake."

Michael snorts. "I'm up for that," He replies, reluctantly standing up. He glances at the other two. "Should we get them anything?"

I shrug. "We can stop by the store and get more candy," I suggest. He grins.

"This is why I love you."

I laugh, covering my mouth. We take one last look at the two before exchanging looks. Shrugging, we quietly get our stuff.

They'll figure it out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought this was cute. Also 2 DOWN LIKE 4 TO GO


End file.
